In Venice
by Alix Baudelaire
Summary: Lola finds a missing childrens picture that looks a little too familar... Who is the girl in the picture and will she find Lola or will Lola find her?
1. The Mystery

**In Venice**

**Part 1**

My name is Lola Dean. I was one of the victims of what my world calls a tragedy, but my world never knew the truth. It was not a tragedy, it was a combination of luck and fate that connected all the people here. If it hadn't happened I would not be the person I am today, and I would not be as happy nor as strong. It is a story that I believe the world should know about. So here I am, retelling it just as I lived it. Come in, though I warn you, you may find it improbable or impossible. I am telling this story with nothing omitted. It is, as I lived it.

It was the spring of my sixteenth year when I discovered something that changed the course of my life forever. I had gone to the library archives to find some pictures of a missing urchin for my social studies eleventh grade high school exit project.

I found myself looking at the missing children newspaper clippings. I was rifling through it trying to find the missing urchin when I suddenly looking at a photo that looked strikingly familiar. I looked more closely to discover with a jolt that the little girl in the photo looked just like... me. A younger version of course, but still me. I recognized the unruly raven black hair, the high cheek bones, and the crooked teeth that now had been fixed by braces. The only thing missing was the long scar that ran up the side of my face close to my hairline that I had, had since I was four. I had gotten into a horrible car accident when I was four. I had been the only injured party, but the collision left a permanent scar. The similarities were many. The name on the clipping said Lola Parker, mine was Lola Dean.

One single idea came to mind. Was there another person out there who looked just like me, and had been kidnaped when only a baby?! A sister perhaps, or a twin maybe... Impossible I shook my head, "I'm an only child," I thought to myself. The name though... the name was my own. A long lost twin, with an identical name?! Or was it all a coincidence? But, a nagging feeling was tugging at the back of my head. Was it possible that I did have a sister, maybe even a twin out there that my parents had never told me about... But, wait; could I have been, not that was impossible. But, the picture could have been my picture, and the name was identical. It was almost as if, it was _me _that was missing...

I resolved to ask my parents when I got home.

After leaving the library with no success with my schoolwork, but taking the clipping, I returned home and promptly forgot about it. I had my exit project to work on.

A few weeks later I again found the clipping at the bottom of my bag. I took it downstairs to dinner to ask my parents. I confronted them after dinner when we were about to turn the TV on to the evening news.

I turned to them, took out the clipping, and asked straight out if I had a sibling of any kind. The said no, as always. I had asked the question multiple times before, in vain hopes of discovering I had a sibling.

After my parents had replied the customary no, I brought out the clipping. "Then explain this," I said to them. They took the clipping, looking at it together. My mother gasped, and my father's back stiffened. "Where did you get this," he asked, sounding angry.

"The library," I told him innocently; "I was doing research." My parents were, all the while exchanging glances with ashen faces.

Why were my parents acting so nervous?

When I was done my father said, a little too quickly; "we know nothing about this. Put it away."

Why were my parents acting like this?? There had to be more here then they were letting on, I thought.

I put the clipping dutifully away, resolved to study it more tomorrow.

When I looked at it more closely the next day I found I stated, that Lola Parker was 2 years old at the time of her disappearance, and that she was missed by a single mother(Mary Parker and a sister, a _twin _sister: Lily Parker.

The twin sister part confused me to no end. Could the entire thing be a coincidence, I thought to myself. But, then why were my parents acting so nervous. I could tell when they were trying to hide something and this was one of these times. I'll leave it alone for a while, then I could open up the subject without actually pinpointing it. That should work, I murmured to myself.

I deemed to leave the subject dormant for a while, while I collected info on the whole subject. Over the next few days I went to libraries and surfed the web. I found every article, picture, and every mention of the any Parker, Lola, and anything on the kidnaping.

I found that Lola Parker had been searched for to no end, but they had never found a trace of her. Then I found a connected article scared me a bit. It was a missing photo of Lily Parker. I read the article how she also had disappeared without a trace when she was twelve. She had apparently disappeared while home alone. The police had been searching for connections between the two cases, but had never found any. Both Lily and Lola Parker where both presumed dead.

Little did I know then that neither Lily nor Lola were close to being dead. They were very much alive. I would soon find that out on my own.

I realized that there was not much more I could do with the Parker Case, which is what I had begun calling it. I thought about calling or visiting Mary Parker, Lily's mother. Then I realized I was only just interested in the case, nothing more. I was also afraid that I just might uncover a truth I didn't want to know...


	2. Dissapearing

**Part 2**

I decided to leave the Parker Case alone and untouched for awhile. There was nothing more I could do. I concentrated on forgetting about it. My parents looked genuinely relieved when I didn't broach the subject again. I tried to focus on school and homework. I didn't want to deal with the Parker Case for awhile so I could focus on my school work. I couldn't stop thinking about it though.

I studied a lot so the only time I could read was in bed. I spent as much time as I could reading. I really didn't like that I had to give up a lot of my reading for boring Math and Science.

I was sitting up in bed reading A Twist by Maryln Bryant, it was a very good book. One of the best I had ever read. The story was about a gang of children who supported themselves with occasional stealing. I had pictures of the characters in my mind. I loved to picture the story as a movie whenever I was reading a good book.

I was becoming very drowsy as I read on. I was almost done and I wanted to finish before tomorrow. I was moving my eyes drowsily when the book slipped from the grasp and hit the floor with a thud. My eyes closed, asleep. Then I then disappeared. No sparkles, no color, no lights. One second I was there, the next I wasn't. As I disappeared the book on the fluttered open. It was rewriting itself. A word, then a sentence appeared. The books were rewriting themselves to include a new character: Lola Dean.

The book then disappeared. A strange thing was happening all over the world. The books were disappearing. Every version and every language version of that book disappeared that night. No page, no paragraph, no line, no word, no trace was ever found of that book again, and neither was Lola.


	3. Venice

**Part 3**

I only know what happens here only because Will and Lily described it later, after everything had been sorted out, and once I believed that sanity was still intact.

I'll tell it to you from a narrator's point of view, since I was asleep when it happened.

The gang was sitting down to dinner as Lola appeared on the floor silently. Will spotted her first and paused in surprise looking at her sleeping form. At first he thought it was Lily, but then he saw her scar. He remembered Lily's tale of her twin sister's disappearance so he realized this must be her. The only reason he was not shocked when she appeared was because Lily had appeared the exact same way four years ago.

Lily then spotted her, running to her side. She knew this must be Lola since her features were identical to her own.

She couldn't remember her, but her mother had told her about her sister, Lola that had been kidnaped.

"Guys," she said tentatively. "I'd like you to meet my sister", she said as they all turned to her in surprise.

Hornet ran to help Lily put Lola on the sofa as she was still asleep. Prosper, Riccio, Mosca, Hornet, Lily, and Will crowded around her.

Slowly she began to open her eyes.

(Note: Back to Me.)

I opened my eyes slowly only to find six sets of eyes staring at me. I sat up quickly.

"Where am I," I asked blearily, rubbing my eyes.

I looked around, then with a shock of recognition I realized who they were. "Prosper, Will, Hornet?" I said in disbelief. I scanned the rest of their faces and came to rest on Lily's. "Lily", I choked in complete shock. They all nodded.

Oh, God. I must be dreaming I thought.

"You aren't dreaming, you know," Lily said slowly. Well then, I thought. Then my sanity must have disappeared.

Everyone was looking at my with interest.

I had imagined things like this happening a lot. I just never believed it would actually happen.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on", I said. "Because, no offence guys, but you guys are story-book characters.

Lily smiled, she had said the exact same thing when she had appeared four years ago, but then there had been no one to explain anything. They had been just as bewildered as her.

"Well," she began. "As it so happens, I appeared the exact same", she was cut off by a hard knocking on the door.

There was a collective intake in breath.

Lily was the first to react.

"That must be Scipio," she said

I looked around and realized that Scipio, the main character of the story was no where to be seen. I realized he must of been off stealing to help support the gang.

"He always comes this late," Riccio muttered as he went to get the door.

I looked around and read the clock on the wall. It was midnight. The exact same time I had dropped off to sleep at home.

The door opened as Scipio stepped inside from the cold. He reeled at the sight of _two _Lilys.

"Guys, who is this?" he asked.

"I do speak, you know," I snapped.

"My apologies," he replied sarcastically, "you haven't answered my question though," he continued.

"Considering the question wasn't aimed at me, I decided not to reply," I told him.

"Fine, but now. Who are you and why do you look exactly like Lily?"

"I'm her twin, can't even a numbskull like you see that?"

"I didn't realize Lily had a twin. Did you appear in the same supernatural fashion," he asked.

"Now that you mention it I did." I replied.

"Back to that, could someone please explain that too me!" I said.

"Well..." started Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Guys,

I'm deleting this account but I am starting a new one, under the name of Ally Baudelaire or a name close to that anyway. I'm gonna upload In Venice and Families of Black to the new account to!

-Thanks, and sorry again.


End file.
